


I'd Burn For You

by cassidys_angel



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidys_angel/pseuds/cassidys_angel
Summary: Cassidy's innermost confessions





	1. Chapter 1

I know I'm not much o'nothin' an that's fine.  I've pretty much accepted I'll never be yer fantasy man.  I'm not big an strong like Jesse.  I'm not a smooth talker, I sound like a stereotypical shitfaced Irishman.  I have no graces nor have sappy romantic verses to woo ya.  But I have yer back and I've done everything ya asked o'me.  I lie through my teeth to me best mate and keep yer secrets.  But I know you'll never love me Tulip.  How I can wish and I can fantasize but you'll always belong to him.  But I want ya to know I'd burn for you.  I'd let every last layer o'me skin burn away and my bones incinerate into dust just for you Tulip.  It's all for you.


	2. Chapter 2

I dunno wha's worse bein in love with yer girl or bein in love with you.  I pale in comparison to ya but ya still pull me arse from the fire (both literally an figuritively speakin) I know we have our differences but yer the real deal Jess.  A true white knight but also a bad ass makin every woman wet their panties.  Ya comin to me after I set myself on fire really touched me an I knew ya weren't like others I had been round before.  No, yer an honorable one Jesse Custer, a man true to his word but with fists of fury.  How can I compete with tha?  I know why Tulip is wrapped round yer fingers because I'm tangled round'em myself an it ain't Genesis making me.  I'm always gonna be here if ya want me here – as if I had anywhere else ta go right?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm o'lot ta put up with I'm not makin excuses fer myself but I'm doin all I can fer the two of ya.  I feel like a dog at tha table waitin fer ya two ta throw me a bone or a pat on the head.  Sometimes I don feel like yer friend, I feel like yer pathetic scraggly stray of a pet.  When everything is goin good then it's great but when yer both in a mood I'm yer whippin boy an I take yer abuse.  Why do I do it?  Maybe it's cuz it's better than bein alone or maybe it's cuz I haven't found people like ya both that jus allow me ta hop in yer car an go along fer the ride.  I know ya two hav yer issues an I'm not in tha position ta judge either of ya cuz I'm sincerely a fuck up but I love ya both so much...it hurts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the heels of that season finale here's what Cassidy might be thinking on that car ride

Righ now I can't even stand tha sight of ya but here I am sittin in Tulip's car beside ya goin fuck knows where.  I can't even look in tha backseat, cause if I do I'll hafta kill ya!  So all I can actually manage ta say is I hate ya.  Hate doesn't begin ta cover it not after how ya let Tulip die an I coulda saved her!  I know ya think it ain't righ but I know she'd be different than Denis, damn ya!  We were almost gone, Tulip an me we coulda gotten so far away from you an yer whole megalomaniac bullshite an maybe jus maybe she coulda fallen in love with me.  I don know where yer takin her but wha I do know is if by some fuckin chance ya can bring'er back I'm gonna take'er away from ya!  I promise ya tha much Jesse Fucking Custer!


End file.
